leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ziver7/My Heimerdinger Rework
After reading several rework ideas for Heimerdinger and not finding a single one I would like to see implemented I became inspired to write one that actually works. After spending many hours writing and revising my own ideas I now feel ready to print out my rework for Heimerdinger. While reading through this I suggest having another window open to the original Heimerdinger page on the wiki so you can compare the changes. Link: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Heimerdinger Note: This is the first time I've used the Wiki editor to make a page so any suggestions on formatting would be greatly appreciated. Stats Health: 350 (+80) Health Regeneration: 4.5 (+0.55) Mana: 240 (+65) Mana Regeneration: 7.0 (+0.65) Armor: 7 (+3.5) Magic Resist: 30 Attack Damage: 49.24 (+3) Attack Speed: 0.625 (+1.21%) Range: 550 Movement Speed: 305 Abilities health regeneration per 5 seconds. *'Radius:' 800 |firstname = H-28G Evolution Turret |firstinfo = (Active): Heimerdinger constructs a Turret with 110 (35 level) health, 30 (3.5 level) armor, and 30 (1.5 level) magic resist that fires at nearby enemies, dealing magic damage (half damage to towers and inhibitors). Heimerdinger stores enough parts for a new turret every 25 seconds (affected by cooldown reduction). Turrets attack 50% faster for the first 6 seconds after placement. Turrets disappear automatically when Heimerdinger dies. Turrets receive upgrades and transform with every ability rank. Turrets last 100 seconds. *'Cooldown:' 1 second *'Range:' 300 *'Turret range:' 525 *'Turret attack speed:' 1.25 *'Sight Radius:' 625 |firstlevel = Rank 1: Yellow turret. Rank 2: Green turret: reduces armor & magic resist by 1 for two seconds every hit (max. 10). Rank 3: Green turrets: turret stockpile time reduced by 2 seconds. Rank 4: Green turrets: reduces armor & magic resist by 2 for two seconds every hit (max. 10). Rank 5: Red turrets: now apply 50% splash damage. |secondname = Hextech Micro-Rockets |secondinfo = (Active): Heimerdinger fires 3 long range rockets that hit the enemies closest to him. Champions within a range of 500 are prioritized over other targets. UPGRADE!!! Bonus: Heimerdinger fires 5 rockets that have 150 additional range and prioritize champions at their new range. *'Range:' 850 *'Upgraded Range:' 1000 |secondlevel = |thirdname = CH-1 Concussion Grenade |thirdinfo = (Active): Heimerdinger lobs a grenade at a targeted location, dealing magic damage to enemy units and blinding them. Enemies who are directly hit are stunned. UPGRADE!!! Bonus: Heimerdinger lobs a grenade with a 35% wider area of affect. *'Range:' 925 *'Projectile speed:' 875 *'Radius:' 250 (estimate) *'Stun Radius:' 100 (estimate) *'Upgraded Radius:' 338 (estimate) *'Upgraded Stun Radius:' 135 (estimate) |thirdlevel = |ultiname = UPGRADE!!! |ultiinfo = (Passive): Heimerdinger upgrades his turrets' durability and capabilities. Each rank of UPGRADE!!! will reduce the turret stockpile time by an additional 2 seconds. At Rank 1 he can place an additional turret. At Rank 2 his turrets gain 25 bonus range. At Rank 3 his turrets gain 65 more health. |ultilevel = |ultirows = 3 |ultisinglepic = yes |ultiinfo2 = (Active): All active Evolution Turrets are healed for 100% of their maximum health. Also for the next 6 seconds all of his abilities are improved. His turrets turn blue and start to fire slowing frost shots. Newly created turrets also have this property. *'Cost:' 90 Mana *'Turret Slow:' 25% |ultilevel2 = }} Category:Blog posts